Life's Ravine
by CutieHeartless
Summary: My name is Demyx, and i died in my junior year of High School. I don't know how, or why, but i'm wondering if he could help. Warning! Character deaths.


**Hey, this is just going to be really short, but I hope you like it!**

My name is Demyx, and I'm a junior in high school. I use to go to this one, but then I had to leave. The reason why I had to leave? It was because I died.

I don't know when, or how, I just know I'm dead, because I feel dead, you know? I don't feel cold in the winter, I can't feel the grass under my hand, or even when people walk through me. So far it's just been me most of the time, sitting up on this hill that leads to a really steep ravine, but not always. This really nice guy comes to visit every Friday. He'll sit next to me and talk about the week; the drama, the homework, and what he thinks of the teachers. I remember him as my crush before I died-Zexion. He's in the same grade as I was, and we had a few classes together. He talks to me as if I'm there, and sometimes, if I reach out, he acts like he can feel me.

Together we sit under this tree every Friday afternoon until it gets dark, and he has to go home. I wish I could talk to him, I wish I could leave, but I guess I can't until I know what killed me.

"Hey, Demyx." Zexion comes up from the school with his bag hung over his shoulder and a fat lip. Sitting down, he looks over to me and smiles, as if to say it didn't hurt. I know for a fact it did, and that he's just smiling for my sake. "Seifer is at it again. He's taking over the school and no one seems to mind but me and Roxas. Roxas keeps his mouth shut, though, so he stays out of trouble."

Seifer, the resident ass. He's been bossing people around for years now, and he just keeps getting more and more violent. Someone needs to stop him, and it use to be me, but since I'm dead I guess it'll have to be someone new.

"I saw your sister, Larxene, today." Zexion changes the subject and it took me by surprise. "She stopped by during homeroom and gave me this necklace for valentine's day." I watched him pull it out and looked at the deep red heart broken in two. "I think I might bury it here for you, you always did like holidays."

Zexion was preoccupied by taking the chain off and putting a second on too, that he didn't hear the footsteps I did. I looked and felt my stomach sink as Seifer came over with an ice ball in his hand. Zexion, look, turn around before it hits you! But, he didn't hear me, and it hit the back of his head, lurching him forward. He turned finally and scrambled to his feet to face Seifer, with me by his side.

"Hey, freak. You saying hi to your boyfriend?" Seifer sneered and thumbed over to the tree.

Boyfriend? I was never Zexion's…oh! I remember now! It was just before thanksgiving, and I was by the tree, like I was every day. I was watching it's leaves change and move in the small breeze. I had begun getting close to Zexion over the last couple of weeks, and he began to meet me there. We would talk and joke around, telling each other stories and things like that. One day, I wasn't paying attention and asked him out. I thought my head would catch fire it felt so warm. But Zexion just smiled at me and nodded. He had said yes.

"So? What of it, Seifer. When you visit someone's grave, you talk to them." Zexion balled his hands, the necklace probably cutting into his left hand, since it wasn't gloved.

Seifer's face darkened and he growled low in his throat. "Shut up. Remember what I told you? You tattle, and you join him." And he pointed to the ravine.

Wait, this is my grave? I died here? But, how did I manage to pull that off? I always stood away from the edge.

"Someone will find out, you murderous bastard." Zexion shot back. "Larxene and I know the truth, and soon the whole school is going to know."

Seifer shot out his hand, and grabbed the necklaces from Zexion before he pushed him down, Zexion's body skidding near the edge. "You say anything and you'll end up just like him."

Somehow Zexion had gotten to his feet. I know for a fact that he hit his head when he fell. I wanted to do something, stand in front of Zexion and protect him from Seifer, anything! I couldn't just stand here, damn it!

"You want to know something, freak?" Seifer asked, twirling the necklaces around his finger. "I'm glad I killed Demyx."

I'm glad I killed Demyx…He's the one who… killed me. I remember now. It was like this, Seifer attacking Zexion, but I was here, and I told him to back off. Seifer just grinned and punched me, and like Zexion I rolled down the hill, but I stopped at the edge. When I got up, Zexion was against the tree, and Seifer had just come down the hill. I got ready for him, but didn't count on the dirt to give way. I had reached out for Seifer, and he just looked at me, watched as I fell off the edge. The last thing I remember is hearing Zexion scream my name.

And now he was going to do the same to Zexion. No. Way. In. Hell. I stood between them and held my arms out, glaring at my murderer. "Stay away from him!"

And for once, they could hear me. Seifer froze, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, his already pale skin turning (no pun intended) ghost white. He must have seen me, too, because his eyes locked with mine and he let out a silent scream. I glanced over my shoulder to Zexion, his eyes wide too. But they weren't scared, like Seifer, just surprised. I smiled at him and returned my attention to Seifer. "Leave. Him. Alone."

He nodded and took a few steps back. "Ok, I'll leave him alone."

"The necklaces." I reminded him.

He looked down at his hand, then through me to Zexion. "Here, freak. I hope you can fly." And he tossed them into the air.

I watched as they flew over my head and over to Zexion. He saw that they would go too far and turned to catch them, his foot landing on the very edge of the ground. His hand reached out as far as he could, and time froze. The necklaces slowly reached the edge of his fingers, and they closed in around them. But Zexion had leaned over too far, and he had just enough time to turn to me before his body disappeared.

"Zexion!" I ran to the edge, hovered over it, and saw a small blue form where his body had landed. He was by the rocky walls, and he was reaching out to something. I suddenly found myself there, by his side. He had somehow survived, and looked over to a mound in the small amount of snow we had gotten this year. It was a body, a skeleton, with a hole in the skull and bits of orange fur around its neck. It was me, my body, in what was left of my jacket.

Zexion reached out as his eyes dimmed for my hand and had just reached it when his light faded. "D-Demyx."

My name is Demyx, and I was killed in my junior year of high school. But you know, even though it's sad, I'm ok, because I'm not alone anymore. Zexion's here with me, and he's happy to be here with me. We both left loved ones behind, but they come and see us every now and then, like my sister Larxene. She was always picking on me, but she made sure Seifer got a life sentence. She comes and talks to us like we were there, because she knows we're here-she saw me too, that day I appeared to Seifer. She tells us about her job, and life, and we listen. Zexion is still getting use to being dead, but that's ok. I'll cross over when he's ready to come with me.

For now, I'm happy sitting here, watching him float around, and absentmindedly play with my half of the necklace around my neck. Yeah, they came too.


End file.
